Not Enough Time
by hawthorners
Summary: Wanda wished it was a nightmare, only it wasn't. One shot.


Not Enough Time

* * *

"You never know how much time you'll have"

Melanie Stryder

* * *

We walked into the store, another normal day. As normal as being a native soul can get, I guess. Ian held my hand as I wandered around, trying to find the supplies we needed for this month. I smiled at the soul behind the cash register, unaware then of her wary look. It wasn't until Ian turned around while walking out the doors before sweat formed at the back of my neck.

A startled scream erupted behind us. My whole body went rigid, and so did Ian's next to me. Jared and Melanie were already in the car, shouting at us to drop the bags full of food I had gotten from the store and run. I glanced at Ian, but his eyes were already on something else. The silver cars that only belonged to Seekers. Panic washed through me, I could even feel it in my toes. His eyes were trained on the people dressed in black that were now jumping out of those cars.

Ian had insisted he come into the store with me, saying that I wouldn't be able to carry everything myself. We hadn't even left the doors when someone- a startled woman- screamed at the top of her lungs and we both knew that she had noticed Ian's unreflective eyes in the sunlight.

We ran at top speed to the van parked- now starting up- at the back of the parking lot, ready for us to jump in. "Shit," I say under my breath. I never thought I would say a word so full of anger until now, cursing this weak body with no stamina at all. Ian was just a few paces ahead of me, but the distance was widening with every stride. I was falling behind because of my body, unable to run the length.

Fear bubbled up inside me, the Seekers were loading their guns. My face became cold as the wind iced my face, wet with tears. I kept my eyes on Ian's shoulder blades, level with my eyes.

I didn't hear anything, for the rush of wind clouded my eardrums. When I saw Ian's tan color shirt slowly soak with black and then a faded maroon, I stopped abruptly.

It was easier to catch up with Ian when he was crumpling to the ground. It took all of my strength to go my fastest speed towards him, but I managed it.

"Ian," I said, choking on my sob. I dropped to the ground next to him. His eyelids were fluttering like he was having a dream. I prayed to God that I was. I wrapped his hand in both of mine, barely able to cover it. "Ian, no," I whimpered through my tears. "No, you can't leave me. No, you can't," I sobbed against his chest. He was stroking my hair, a simple action that probably took the remaining strength he had out of him. The van's brakes screeched in my ears as Jared pulled up beside me. I heard the doors slam shut but was aware of nothing. One thought present in my head. Ian was dying.

"Wanda, back up." Jared's voice was strained. He put his hand on my shoulder but I remained still, moaning in denial. Melanie tried to murmur reassurance in my ear, but my voice just grew louder. Jared bent down and picked Ian up. I kept his hand clasped in mine, my eyes focusing on his chest barely moving. _Not enough, _I cry. _There's never enough time. _

I climb in the back on the van behind Jared, my face plastered with tears. The worst case scenario creeps up on me_. The bullet hit him in the back_, I think to myself. _They're taking my Ian away from me. _

Sitting here with Ian reminds me of my time with Walter. It felt like so long ago, almost like it happened to a different person. Ian tries moving his lips, but words don't come out.

"It's okay, we'll put some Heal on you. It'll be okay, you're going to be okay. Doc'll fix you up and everything will be okay," I say, trying to reassure myself more than him. He knows the inevitable as much as I do. I just don't want to face it. "Ian, Ian, Ian." My throat's clogged with tears. "Ian, Ian, Ian." My voice is cracked and hoarse from screaming in the parking lot, it seems like a million years ago. "Ian, Ian, Ian," I whisper. I hear Melanie's and Jared's low voices coming from the front of the van. Sobs rack my body. I don't want anyone's comfort except Ian's. My face hovers just above his, tears spilling over onto his face. I blink them away, they blur the beautiful sapphire of his eyes. They are the only things I want to see right now.

I put my ear closer to his mouth. I catch my name coming from his lips in a shaky breath.

"What, Ian?" I ask, desperately wanting to hear his voice. I grab his shoulders and let my hair fall in front of my face. "Ian?" I ask in a whisper.

"Wanda. I love you, my Wanderer. I love you," he says repeatedly. Tears swell up in my eyes. He knew that these were his last moments. Bitter anger makes itself present in my throat. Life is cruel.

"I love you, too, Ian," I choke out and press my lips into a hard thin line. Ian's crying, too. His beautiful face glittered with wet tears.

"Wanderer," he whispered. My name hung on his lips, fresh from his last breath.

* * *

I don't know what this is, the idea popped into my head while I was falling asleep. I only just now remembered it.

Please review, pm me, or message me on tumblr your thoughts. It really means a lot, even if it's constructive criticism.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
